


Relax

by Lopithecus



Series: Soft Eddie Diaz Appreciation Week 2020 [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Day 4, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Eddie Diaz Appreciation Week, Soft Eddie Diaz Appreciation Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: Eddie gives Buck a massage after a long day at work
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Soft Eddie Diaz Appreciation Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854103
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 for Soft Eddie Appreciation! Enjoy!

Eddie can always tell when Buck has had a hard time at work. He becomes more distant, quieter, and less energetic. Eddie is used to Buck practically bouncing off the walls with hyperactivity so when he doesn’t, it’s strange.

Eddie watches Buck drag his feet over to their bedroom, dropping his work bag on the floor. He follows him into the room just as Buck belly flops onto the mattress. Eddie leans against the door frame, crossing his arms. “You okay?”

“Tired,” Buck says, voice muffled by the pillow as he buries his face into it.

“Long day?”

Buck peaks out from his pillow, smiling slightly. “Yeah. Too bad you missed it.”

Eddie shrugs, pushing off the door frame and walking over to the bed. He sits down on the edge, right by Buck’s legs. “Sorry. Wasn’t scheduled.”

“I know,” Buck sighs, rolling his shoulders.

Eddie studies him, watching him closely as Buck starts to fall asleep. “Would you like a massage?”

Buck wakes, turning a little to look at him, confused. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah!” Eddie gets up, gesturing towards Buck. “Of course, I am. Come on, shirt off.” A small smile appears on Buck’s face as he pulls his shirt off and lays back down. Eddie gets back on the bed, straddling his thighs. “Okay.”

Eddie starts at Buck’s shoulders, rubbing with firm pressure. He makes his way to his shoulder blades, going in slow strokes. Buck groans in contentment as Eddie rubs out a particularly hard knot just under his shoulder blade. Once done, Buck rolls his shoulders once more.

“This feels good,” he mumbles.

“You need to relax more,” Eddie comments, moving onto Buck’s middle back, digging his thumbs in deep.

Buck chuckles. “So do you! Last I checked, you’re just as wound up as I am.”

Eddie swats at his side playfully, causing Buck to laugh more. “Touché.”

He keeps massaging, going lower until he reaches Buck’s lower back. He’s always enjoyed Buck’s muscles and the perfect shape of his torso. He admires how hard Buck works to get the body he has and deserves to be taken care of. Eddie leans down, laying a kiss down between Buck’s shoulder blades, ending his massage.

He sits up, rubbing lightly up and then back down Buck’s back. “How do you feel?”

“Super relaxed,” Buck answers, sounding extremely tired.

Eddie squeezes Buck’s sides, getting off him and the bed. “Why don’t you take a little nap and I’ll order us and Christopher some food?”

Buck nuzzles into the pillow more, shoving his arms under it to prop it up some. “Okay,” he sighs.

Eddie smiles down at him, running a hand through Buck’s hair before turning and leaving the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://angelcamael.tumblr.com/)  
> [Fanfiction Tumblr](https://lopithecusfanfiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
